


How to Deal

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, In the Maze, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun and learns how to deal with his life inside the Maze.





	How to Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

Kyungsoo had already been in the Glade for a year when Baekhyun came up in the Box. The new boy hadn't really caught Kyungsoo's attention at first--he was no more than another Greeny in a clearing full of boys just like himself.

After Suho fulfilled his leaderly duties and gave Baekhyun the tour and the Three Rules Talk, Kyungsoo had been asked to find the kid a place to sleep. They hadn't spoken much--just a quick "Hello" from Baekhyun and an embittered "Hey, welcome to Hell," from a jaded Kyungsoo--but the newbie was cute, considering, so Kyungsoo made room next to his hammock because why not, you know?

They'd made him a track-hoe like Kyungsoo--Suho and Kris had--and the two got to know each other relatively well. (As much as one can when yourself in itself is a mystery.) After awhile, once the season began changing and three more boys had arrived to make Baekhyun old news, the two began to snuggle together at night for warmth and companionship, often whispering way past lights out until the early morning groans signaled a new day in a new Maze.

He was still cute in Kyungsoo's eyes, but now Baekhyun could understand what life was like for the boys in the Glade and that mutual appreciation for how horrible their lives were was surprisingly attractive to Kyungsoo.

He kissed Baekhyun for the first time when they were supposed to be harvesting some potatoes but then the rains had come, making work impossible. Kyungsoo had seen the other boy wet to the bone, chest heaving from running out of the downpour, and there was nothing Kyungsoo wanted more in that moment than Baekhyun. Not even getting out. That used to be Kyungsoo's priority, but not anymore. Baekhyun changed everything.


End file.
